Finding Odd
by Krissy7p
Summary: After recieving a message from Odd, Tara and the gang find a way to find Odd. They will see a few new things on the way but, will xana give Odd back when they find him. Sequel to a New player. Warning: Results may vary. Ch. 12 is now up. 4 review each ch.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to" A New Player" and I hope you like it. This story is a little longer than the first one and I hope you will enjoy it. Now on with the show

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko so will you lawyers stop calling me.

It had been two months since Odd was taken by Xana. Without him things were the same. There was no one to make jokes or to annoy Sissi. Ulrich no longer had a best friend and now he was left to deal with Kiwi. Kiwi would howl at night for Odd and Ulrich had to try really hard to keep him quiet so Jim wouldn't find out. The whole gang had come up with excuses for Odd's appcenses at school and so far no one has suspected anything. Tara had done as she promised and started fighting in Lyoko. She became an excellent fighter too. Jeremy and Aelita would try to trace all the monsters that they fought and see if it would lead them to Xana. They haven't found anything useful though.

Tara kept the picture of Odd and his sister Tracy as a constant reminder of her promise. She didn't tell anyone about the phone call she received from Odd one that night when he disappeared and she didn't plan to. Tara just didn't want anyone to tell her that everything was going to be all right because she knew darn well that nothing was all right. Tara knew that soon, the principal would start looking deeper to see why Odd hadn't been coming to school. Tara knew that unless Jeremy found a direct link to were Xana was then they could never find Odd. She knew that soon, they all would give up hope and just stop looking and trying. Tara wouldn't stop hoping and she wouldn't stop looking and trying though. It was her fault that this happened and she would set this right. So every morning Tara would look at the picture. The picture was the thing that made Tara strong enough to go through the day. Even though Odd was gone, the picture kept Odd in Tara's thoughts and in her mind. It was her shrine, it was her sanctuary, it was her strength, and it was all she needed to find the courage to keep fighting in Lyoko. It was her hatred of Lyoko and her hatred of Xana that would help her find Odd.

So what do you think? This is just to set the mood of the story. The action starts in the next chapter. Hope you get a good feel from the story. Read me, love me, and review me. Until next time; peace to the Middle east, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


	2. Authors Note

Hey, I'm sorry to say that for reasons at home, I won't be able to update at this minute. Please be patient and soon I'll be able to update again. Thanks everyone for your support. I'll be back in a few days. Until then, don't give up on my story plz! Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos. Dragmist7 or Minx.


	3. A missing Ulrich

Thanks you guys for waiting so long for the next chapter. I think everything back to normal now at home so I am all ready to type and send. This chapter will have the real start to the story. Now on with the show!

The alarm clock rung loudly in Tara's ear. Tara opened her eyes slowly and she took her pillow and slammed it on the clock. Finally, after about fifteen minutes she got up from the bed and made her way to her closet to get dressed. Tara then went to her dresser and pulled out a drawer. Inside was Odd and Tracy's picture. She looked at the picture with sadness in her eyes.

"Just another day Odd, just another day." She said to the picture. Tara placed the picture back in the door, took her bag, and left the room. On the way to her first class, she spotted Jeremy moving sluggishly from his room to his class also. "Jeremy, hey Jeremy!" She called to him. Tara caught up with him at the end of the hall and that was when she noticed that Jeremy had dark circles under his eyes. "Long night?"

"I tried to track the last monster we fought in Lyoko but I couldn't find anything." Jeremy explained.

"This isn't healthy for you." Tara said.

"I'll be fine, let's just go and find Ulrich and Yumi." He insisted. So the two went together to go to the cafeteria.

Yumi walked in to the school and went straight to the cafeteria to meet Tara, Jeremy, and Ulrich. It was weird not having Odd around these past two months. She thought how hard it must have been for Ulrich. From the calls she shared with him, Yumi knew that Ulrich blamed Tara for what happened. It was sad too because Tara wasn't bad. Yumi just hoped for the best and that Ulrich would learn to trust Tara. She went saw Tara and Jeremy walking down the hall and she waved to them. They waved back.

"Hey guys, where's Ulrich?" She asked. Tara and Jeremy shrugged. The three went to breakfast and then they went to class. For the first two classes, none of them saw Ulrich at all. Soon, Yumi started to get worried. She was so worried that she even found Sissy to see if she knew where he was. Not even she knew where Ulrich went. It was lunch time before any of the three said anything about the situation.

"Maybe Ulrich is still in his room." Tara suggested.

"No, I already checked during break." Jeremy replied.

"Then where could he be?" Yumi sighed. This just wasn't like Ulrich at all. Just then, Jeremy's lap top started going off. Jeremy answered it and Aelita popped on the screen.

"Jeremy, everyone needs to get to the factory!" She exclaimed.

"Why, what happened Aelita?" Tara asked.

"Something has happened in Lyoko, Ulrich is here in the factory so don't worry about him." Aelita explained.

"Ulrich is there, what is he doing there?" Yumi questioned happily.

"There is no time for questions, we need to go." Jeremy said sternly. The three got up from their table and they quietly made their way out of the school. What waited for them in Lyoko would change everything.

Yes, I know it is short but the real action will start in the next chapter. What happened in Lyoko? Guess if you want to try but have fun. If you have questions, just ask them and I might answer them. Until next time; peace to the Middle east, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


	4. The Cyber Net Base

Thanks guys for the reviews. Oh and for Oddkitty, who is cheese from Foster's? I don't get it? Anyway; read me, love me, and review me. Now, one with the show.

The gang ran towards the sewer cover that would give them their path to the factory. As they climbed down, Tara remembers the day that Odd took her to the factory for the first time, through this sewer line. As everyone got off the ladder, grabbed their skateboards, or in Jeremy's case a scooter, and raced off to the other side. When Tara got there though, there was no skate board for her there. That was when Tara remembered that she had taken the board to her room so she could fix it.

"Aw, man!" She whined as she walked the rest of the way. When Tara finally reached the end, the gang was almost out of the line. Tara rejoined the group at the ropes. They got to the elevator and waited with anticipation on what Aelita was going to tell them. The elevator reached the computer room and Ulrich was waiting for them when they got out. Before he could even say hey, Yumi went up to Ulrich and slapped him hard across the face.

"Do you know how worried we were about you?" She shouted. Then Yumi regained her composure. "Now what happened?"

"Well, I wanted to train in lyoko this morning and so I came to the factory and I had Aelita take me to lyoko." Ulrich explained.

Just then, Aelita popped up on the screen of the computer.

"While we were training though," She said. "A blast came and when the blast was gone, an electric portal appeared." At these words, Jeremy sat in front of the computer and started to scan the portal that Aelita was talking about. After a few minutes, Jeremy smiled.

"I can't believe it!" Jeremy exclaimed. He turned to the gang. "This is a portal to the circuit net base."

"What's that?" Tara asked.

"The circuit net base is the system that connects Lyoko to Xana." Jeremy explained. "This could be a way to track Xana."

"What's in the net base?" Yumi asked.

"The system is full of things that are Xana's and there might be some circuit clones." Aelita informed them. "Circuit clones are different versions of Lyoko."

"How did it get there?" Ulrich questioned after he was done with rubbing his now red cheek.

"A burst of electric energy that probably came from somewhere in Xana made the portal." Jeremy explained. "The portal will probably last for a week.

"What should we do then?" Tara asked.

"Aelita and I will try to find any lines that my help us to destroy Xana." Jeremy said. "You all should go back to school."

"What if Xana tries to launch an attack." Yumi suggested.

"Xana will be too busy fixing up the portal to try to launch an attack." Aelita assured. "Don't worry; we'll take care of it."

Ulrich, Yumi and Tara left the factory with hopes that a line to destroy Xana would be found. Tara, on the other hand, knew that the portal didn't appear by accident. She knew that Odd had made the portal with his last bits of energy. Tara also hoped that Jeremy and Aelita would find a way to get Odd away from Xana. After she said her goodbyes to Yumi and Ulrich, Tara went back to her room. It was about 8:00 and Tara was very tired. So the first thing she did when she got to her room was to flop on her bed and to fall asleep.

Tara had a dream while she was sleeping. She dreamt that she was in Lyoko and she was alone. Tara tried to call for Jeremy, Yumi, or Ulrich, but there was no answer. Suddenly she saw Odd, he waved to her. Tara ran to Odd and she was just about to reach him when something happened. Odd suddenly had a painful expression on his face and he started to scream painfully. Wires started to come up from the ground and they wrapped around Odd. The wires pulled Odd down into the ground and Tara tried to grab one of his arms. He slipped form her grasped and he disappeared from her sights. Then the ball monster that Xana had sent after her two months ago appeared. Tara was terrified and she wanted to run but her legs wouldn't move. As the monster drew closer, she heard a voice speak to her. "Don't give up." The voice said and it repeated over and over. Suddenly, there was a loud ringing sound. It was the sound of Tara's cell phone.

Tara woke up and found her cell phone on the floor, ringing like crazy. Tara glanced at her clock. It was 3:00 in the morning. She sluggishly picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Tara answered. There was a short silence.

"Hey there, dragonfly." A voice said.

"Odd?" Tara asked excitedly.

Is it really Odd? What does the new electric portal have to do with the rest of the gang? You'll have to tune in to find out. So until next time; peace to the Middle east, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


	5. The call

Wow, that review took a long time. I guess you all were busy writing your own fan fictions. Can't wait to read the new reviews. Now on with the show.

"Odd is that you?" Tara asked. She was almost light headed because she could hardly breathe.

"Yes, it's me." Odd replied. It was Odd's voice but it sounded so distance. "Did you and the gang see the portal I made?"

"Yeah, why did you make it?" Tara questioned. She had so many questions for Odd but she couldn't figure out what to ask first. "Where are you and why haven't you contacted any of us before now?"

"Glad to hear that you missed me." Odd said blankly. "I've been stuck in Xana's cyber base; it's in the net base. The reason I couldn't contact you before is because I needed to distract Xana so he wouldn't pay attention to what I was doing."

"So that is why you made the electric portal." Tara deduced.

"Tara, what I need the gang to do is to go into the net base." He said. "They needs to find Xana's base, there they can find the source of the new energy that Xana is using."

"What is the source of the energy?" Tara asked.

"Me." Odd replied. Tara gasped. "Look, Xana is using my energy to launch his biggest attack yet."

"Alright, the gang and I will get to you soon." She assured Odd.

"No!" Odd yelled. "If you go, Xana will find you and he will try to us your energy."

"How can you tell me what to do?" Tara asked angrily. "You, the Mr. Daredevil, are telling someone to be safe."

"You can say what you want but you are not going." Odd said sternly. "I made a promise that nothing would happen to you and I will make you help me keep it." Suddenly, a loud screeching noise started up. Odd's voice started to fade. Tara knew that Xana must have sensed that Odd was doing something. "Promise me that you won't go." Odd asked of her.

"But Odd" Tara started.

"Promise me!" Odd shouted. Before Tara could repel the screeching noise overpowered Odd's voice and the call was cut.

Tara hanged her phone up and she sat on her bed.

"Why couldn't anything in my life be simple?" She asked herself. "Sometimes, I wish I had never even met Odd." No you don't, you know that you have feeling for him, she thought. "He has no feelings for me that even compare to mine for him." You are like a sister to him he would do anything to protect you. "I guess your right." Of course I am. "Wait, I'm arguing with myself, I must be going out of my mind." That isn't the point. "Yeah, I also made a promise and I'm sure not going to not keep it too. I'm going to go into the net base with everyone else." That's my girl.

I think Tara is a bit out of her mind. I mean, who talks to themselves and if still in their right mind. What are you talking about; you do that all the time. No I don't. Yes you do. NO I don't. YES, you do! Fine, you're right. Told ya. Anyway, hope you had fun reading this chapter. Read me, love me, and review me. Until next time; peace to the Middle east, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


	6. Odd and Xana

Gotta love you folks for the reviews. As a matter of fact, for the anonymous reviewer, this chapter will have an interaction between Odd and Xana. I love you all for review. In a non- sexual way of course. Now on with the show.

Odd waited for Tara to tell him that she wouldn't go into the net base but Xana had just cut off his call. Odd paced back and forth around the digital room he was in. After Xana had taken him to the net base, Odd had been placed into various places, now he was in an isolated, digital room. Once a day, Xana would send wires that would attach themselves to Odd and they would drain him of any energy that he had. It drove Odd crazy, being in the same place for so long. He missed all his friends, and Kiwi. Odd missed Tara because she was just like Tracy. It was torture for him to just sit there while she was getting herself into more and more danger. But now with the new danger that Xana would soon unleash, Odd knew that he would have to no longer sit and do nothing. Two days ago, when Odd was still in Nyoko, he overheard what Xana was commanding his monsters to do. They were to make sure that in one week they had to make sure that no one went near any of the towers in Lyoko. Odd asked Nya if she knew what Xana was doing and she gladly told him. In one week, Xana would try to activate all the towers at once. Odd thought and thought on what he should do and he finally came up with a solution.

When Xana was done draining him, Odd gathered as much energy that he still had and sent an electric blast into the net base, towards Lyoko. It didn't take long before Xana discovered that Odd made the portal. That was when he took Odd away from Nyoko, to the room. In the room, Odd had found a circuit that controls telephone lines. With that circuit, he made a call to Tara. Now that Xana had found out about the call, Odd knew that he would be in great trouble. Soon enough, he felt Xana's presence in the room.

"Hey there cyber geek, why did you interrupt my call." Odd asked coolly. He wouldn't let Xana know that he was scared out of his mind. "I was ordering pizza."

"Don't play games with me human." Xana's electronic voice replied. "You were contacting the other humans in your group."

"What if I was?" Odd asked. "They are coming to stop you."

There was a silence from Xana. Then Odd could hear Xana laugh.

"No matter, this might actually help my situation." He said. "I can capture the girl human that has ample electrical power, and then I could start activating all the towers at once, earlier than I calculated."

"The human girl isn't coming." Odd remarked with a grin. "Guess you can't get enough energy for an earlier launch."

"On the contrary, I'll just have to take more energy from you at an earlier time." Xana explained. "I will have to move you to a more limiting place in the base so you won't be able to pull anymore of your stunts." At these words, wires came out and stunned Odd. The wires then wrapped around Odd and dragged them out of the room. Xana then sent commands to more of his monsters. He sent some to the net base and to the rest of the cyber clones and Nyoko. He would catch the humans before they could take the rest of his power source. Xana would make sure that he would succeed.

I can't really comment on this chapter because it was way too serious to add any humor. Odd doesn't know that Tara is going with the gang, so will his plan turn out to have been in vain. What is Xana's plan and what and who are Nya and Nyoko. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


	7. I couldn't really come up with a title

Welcome guys. I must warn you that this chapter might not be up to its potential because I 'm sick. AWE, poor me. Okay, bye. Now on with the show!

Tara couldn't sleep that night. She as excited as a kid on Christmas Eve. Finally, at 7 o'clock, she grabbed her things and ran out the door. Tara ran at full speed down the hall way towards the cafeteria, knocking over anyone that got in her way. Just as she ran down a corner, Tara rammed right into Jim.

"What are you doing running the halls?" Jim barked.

"Gosh, how is it you can be everywhere imaginable?" Tara asked. "Do you get frequent flyer miles for being everywhere or something?"

"If I catch you running these halls again I'll have-." Jim began to warn her.

"Yeah, yeah you'll put me in detention." Tara interrupted. "Oh I'm so scared. Look, I have to go right now so can we continue this later? Okay, great, bye." Tara ran off leaving Jim in a stunned expression. She finally reached the cafeteria and sat down near Ulrich, Jeremy, and Yumi. Before they could even greet her Tara had grabbed her breakfast and started wolfing it down just like Odd use to. The three stared at her with amazement as Tara crammed her pancakes in her mouth.

"You might want to eat a little more slowly Tara." Yumi advised her. "You might choke."

"No, must eat, must go now, you three too." Tara mumbled between mouthfuls of eggs.

"Go where?" Ulrich asked. He must have admitted that watching Tara eat reminded him of Odd. It was an uncanny feeling. Odd usually only ate like that if he was either starving or he wanted to go somewhere really fast. Like a class he was late for or something like that.

"Got a message from Odd last night." Tara managed to say clearly before she went back to gulping down her milk.

"A message from Odd!" The three exclaimed in unison. Tara finally finished her food and stood up from the table. She then grabbed Yumi's arm, who grabbed Ulrich, who grabbed Jeremy and ran off out of the school.

"Can't we at least finish our breakfast?" Ulrich asked while he tried to keep up with the rest of the gang.

"No, we need to go to the factory now!" Tara said with a smile on her face. She had been waiting to say this for months on end.

"But I wanted to finish the muffin I had." Jeremy whined.

"If you don't stop complaining, I'll show everyone the picture that shows what's in your locker." Tara warned.

"You said that there was no film in that camera." Jeremy yelled. "You wouldn't dare show anyone that picture." Tara gave him a look and soon he stopped talking. The four left the school and headed towards the woods. Unknown to the gang Sissy was watching them from the shadows of the school.

"Where are they going?" She asked herself. "They're probably going to see Odd; I know he is gone for another reason than what they say it is. I'm going to find out where Odd really is then I can use the information to blackmail Ulrich into going out with me." With her devious plan in mind Sissy quietly followed the gang.

What will Sissy do if she finds out where Odd really is? What will the gang do if Sissy finds out where Odd is? Will the gang go into the net base? Will I get brown high lights? Who knows? Read me, love me, and review me. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


	8. The dilema that is Sissy

Hey guys, I'm all better and now I need to tell you this. I will not update this story unless I get 4 reviews. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh but I have all these ideas for different fictions but I want to finish this one first. I won't do it though if no one other than the few people that review this do review. Don't worry though; I will still update the story. Sorry if I sound crazy this time. Last night my dad accidentally overdosed me with the cough medicine and now I'm starting to feel the effects. Now on with the show!

The gang entered the factory and they stood around the computer room. Everyone in the room was anxious but Tara was overly excited.

"So what did Odd tell you in the message?" Ulrich asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Odd said that we need to go into the circuit net base and that while we're in there; we need to find Xana's base." Tara explained. "We need to find Odd there and ….." Suddenly she stopped. Tara remembered that Odd never told her what they should do with Odd when they found him. Jeremy immediately went to the computer and started scanning the electric portal that was still in Lyoko. Then Aelita popped up on the screen.

"Aelita, has anything come out of the portal?" He asked her.

"No Jeremy, nothing yet." She replied.

"So Jeremy, would it be safe for us to go into the net base?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah it seems like it would be safe." Jeremy said.

"Then we should go now before Xana gets rid of the portal." Tara insisted.

"Wait a minute!" Ulrich exclaimed. "How do we know that this isn't a trap that was set by Xana?" There was a silence again in the room. Tara glared at Ulrich and he did the same. The silence was interrupted when the elevator doors opened. Tara turned her head to the elevator but no one was there. She turned her attention back to Ulrich.

"Odd called me and gave me a message of what we needed to do." Tara said sternly. She could have sworn that she heard the shuffling of feet in the corner of the room but she decided to ignore it.

"How do you know that the message was just rigged up by Xana?" Ulrich snapped. The glare in Ulrich's eyes was frightening but she didn't back down.

Ulrich was always irritated by Tara. If Odd had really made a call for help, why not to his best friend. Yet Odd made the call to Tara. Ulrich remembered the conversations that they had in their room after they had known Tara for a week.

Ulrich was reading a magazine while Odd was stroking Kiwi. Ulrich got bored by the silence and so he started a conversation.

"So what do you think of Tara Odd?" Ulrich asked. Odd shrugged and looked seriously at Kiwi.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Oh come on, you do know that the girl has a crush on you." Ulrich said with a grin. To his surprise Odd didn't smile back. He just gave a heavy sigh.

"She reminds me of Tracy." Odd said. Ulrich felt sorry for Odd. He hardly ever talked about his sister. "There is something about her that just makes me smile."

"So do you like her?" Ulrich questioned seriously. "You know; like her, like her." Odd turned his back on Ulrich.

"Maybe, I guess." He replied before he went to sleep.

"Well, how do you know that the message really came from Odd?" Ulrich asked through grinding teeth. Tara looked down at the ground and Ulrich could tell that she really didn't want to answer. She finally raised her head to meet his gaze.

"He called me Dragonfly." Tara replied. "Only Odd would know to call me that." That was when Ulrich knew that the message wasn't fake. Yumi decided to break the tension.

"Okay so are we going?" She asked.

"Sure, Aelita can guide you guys through the net base." Jeremy answered.

"I knew you four were up to something." Sissy's voice said from somewhere I the room. Sissy came out of the shadows of the room. "So Odd is hiding somewhere."

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Yumi insisted.

"I heard your conversation." Sissy said smugly. "I'm going to tell my daddy that you are hiding Odd unless Ulrich goes out with me." Tara felt anger rise in her. Sissy then started to go towards Ulrich. "I think we should go to the amusement park on our first date Ulrich dear." Tara just couldn't take it. They needed to go into the net base as soon as possible and Sissy was the only thing standing in their way. So, without thinking, Tara went up to Sissy and hit her on her shoulder. "Hey what was that for you creep." Then Tara did something she thought she would never do. She stepped back from Sissy and then Tara kicked Sissy in the face. The kick caused Sissy to fall backwards and she lost was now knocked out. Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy stared in shock at Sissy.

"Why did you do that?" Jeremy asked in astonishment.

"Getting rid of the most annoying thing to hit this earth since Xana was born." Tara replied. "Come on we need to get to the net base now!"

"When she wakes up we are going to be in so much trouble." Yumi stuttered.

"No we won't." Tara yelled. "When she wakes up all Jeremy will need to do is to knock her out again."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Ulrich said with a smile. The four smiled and Ulrich moved Sissy to the corner of the room with the least bit of care. Yumi, Ulrich, and Tara then made their way to the scanners. On the elevator Tara made a glance at Ulrich. She smiled and that was when Tara could have sworn, for once since the first time she had known him, Ulrich smiled back.

Wasn't that great? It was a nice chapter. I made it because I wanted to torture Sissy more and to have some conflict between Ulrich and Tara. REMEMBER I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I GET FOUR, COUNT THEM, 1 2 3 4 REVIEWS. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


	9. HELP!

OMG I NEED UR HELP READERS! I'VE GOT A MAJOR CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. SO I WAS WONDERING IF U COULD GIVE ME IDEAS FOR A CHAPTER THAT TELLS WHAT HAPPENS FROM THE GANG GOING INTO THE NET BASE , TO THE WHERE THE PREVIEW STARTS FROM A NEW PLAYER. IF U DON'T KNOW THE STORY THEN U SHOULD CHECK IT OUT. THANKS FOR THE HELP IF U DO DECIDE TO HELP THAT IS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ALSO. PEACE TO THE MIDDLE EAST, BATHE THE WHALES AND PAY THE HOBOS. BYE.


	10. Entering the Net Base

Yes everyone, my writers block is over. After posting my request for help, the block was magically gone. I'm so glad that you all actually gave me four reviews. I still want four reviews for this chapter too so don't think that this is over. Now on with the show.

Tara, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich were standing in front of the electric portal. Tara didn't realize how big the portal would be up close. The portal was huge and it scared her. She looked over at Yumi and was relieved to see that she had a scared look on her face too.

"I try to stay in contact with you guys as long as I can." Jeremy said. "You all will have to be careful though because I'm not sure what will be in there." Suddenly they were a brief moment of silence and then the five heard loud banging and the sound of movement.

"What's wrong Jeremy?" Aelita asked in concern.

After a few minutes Jeremy came back.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. "Sissy had just woken up from the floor and I had to knock her out again." Then they heard Jeremy make a slight wincing sound. "Ow, she hit me in the arm."

"Not to sound pushy, but could we please go into the net base now!" Ulrich whined. Tara had to agree with Ulrich. They needed to leave right now.

"Okay, fine." Jeremy replied. Ulrich, Tara, Yumi, and Aelita faced the electric portal. They all looked at each other nervously and then they nodded their heads in encouragement. Then without a word to each other, the four jumped into the electric portal.

Tara closed her eyes out of fear. After a few seconds though she finally decided to open them. As soon as Tara did, she gasped in amazement. The net base was all around her and the rest of the gang. The net base was like a tunnel. The tunnel walls were made of wires and computer chips. On the ground that the gang stood on was even more wires. Tara soon figured out that when the gang would soon walk around, they should watch their step. Because as soon as Tara started walking she tripped on a wire and fell down. The gang stood in silence for quite some time until something happened that made most of them jump. A ball of electrical light came speeding across them on one of the wires on the wall. The light moved quickly along the wire and then it took a turn at a corner and disappeared from the kid's view.

"Okay, what was that?" Yumi asked in shock.

"It is a link between Xana and the monster's in Lyoko." Aelita answered. "If we follow them they can lead us to Xana."

Soon after Aelita had spoken, four more electric lights came running along on the same wire as the first one did.

"Quick, we have to follow those lights!" Ulrich yelled. The gang raced after the lights which was very hard to do because the lights moved so fast that it was hard to see them. After ten minutes of running the lights and the gang turned around a corner and three of the lights came off the wire and went one three new ones. Then, each light went into a different tunnel. The corner had turned into a four way fork in the road. With four separate tunnels leading in different directions. Finally, the gang gave up on the lights and slumped to the ground tiredly.

"Where are the lights going now Aelita?" Tara asked while she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm not sure now?" Aelita replied. "Can you track them Jeremy?"

"No, Xana has a program in here that makes it impossible for me to track anything." Jeremy explained. "We should be thankful that I'm still in contact with you."

"Well, one of those links must go to Xana." Ulrich said desperately.

"Well we won't know now unless we split up and go into each tunnel." Yumi said.

"That is a bad idea." Jeremy insisted. "If you run into monsters in one of the tunnels and your destroyed, then who knows if you will end up in Lyoko or you might be deleted." At these words the four had sat down on the wires, their spirits shot. It was then that Tara noticed something that the wasn't there before.

On the wall was a small electric portal. It wasn't as big as the entrance but it was big enough for them to fit through it. Tara stood up and walked towards it. Yumi and Ulrich looked up at Tara and that was when they too noticed the sudden appearance of the portal.

"When did that get there?" Yumi asked in surprise.

"I don't know, it just popped up there." Tara replied. Ulrich looked at the portal suspiciously.

"I don't like the looks of that portal." Ulrich stated plainly. "I mean how is it that an electric portal forms just out of no where."

"Jeremy, where does this electric portal go?" Tara asked. Tara had a feeling that they should go in it.

"I don't know, I can't get a reading from it." Jeremy replied. "It could be one of those circuit clones that Aelita was talking about." Tara, Yumi, and Ulrich's gaze turned to Aelita who had a very confused look on her face.

"Sorry, I can't get a read from it either, but I agree with Jeremy that it is a circuit clone." Aelita agreed.

"Let's go in it." Tara suggested. "We might be able to find something that can take us to Xana."

"Are you crazy, there could be tons of monsters I there!" Ulrich exclaimed. "We could be walking right into a trap."

"Well we aren't getting anywhere by just going through this." Yumi reasoned. "We should at least try it Ulrich."

"Fine, have it your way." Ulrich snapped. Ulrich then approached the portal and stepped inside. Yumi then went to the portal and waved to Tara.

"See you on the other side, I hope." She said before into the portal herself. Just as Aelita was about to go in, Jeremy called to them.

"Aelita, be careful." He said. Aelita nodded and stepped in.

"Don't worry, Jeremy we will make sure that your girlfriend doesn't get hurt." Tara replied teasingly.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Jeremy shouted. Tara shook her head as she too entered the electric portal.

Suddenly, Tara was swept with a sensation of cold. Tara opened her eyes to discover that she was underwater. Tara was shocked but she kept her cool and she began to swim up to the surface, if there was one. Minutes passed and Tara was amazed that she was still holding her breathe for this long. Finally, she saw a break in the water and bursted up towards the air. Tara reached her hand out and tried to grab something solid. Suddenly, a handed reached back out to her and grabbed her hand. Tara still had water in her eyes so she couldn't see exactly who was pulling her up but she supposed it was one of the gang. The hand pulled her up on to a block of ice, where Tara had a chance to catch her breath.

"Thanks Yumi or Ulrich or Aelita." Tara thanked. Then she heard Ulrich say something from somewhere else.

"Um Tara," He began. "That wasn't any of us." Tara's eyes cleared up from the water to see a dark figure standing over her. Maybe this place was a trap after all.

Okay I hope that this long chapter makes up for the long wait. Review and don't worry, I only have writers block up until this point. Don't forget, I want 4 reviews for this chapter. Have fun reading me. Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales and pay the hobos.


	11. Sorry ya'll

Sorry ya'll! I totally blew off this story. It isn't because I don't love this story but it's because I have other stories that are doing on better than this. Plus, I have writers block. Any who, still hold on for I will come back to this story. In the mean time, if you want to read my newest work in the code lyoko field, mainly directed to Bobbyneko, then check out my story "The New Children of Lyoko." Also if you like the movie the Tim Burton's The Nightmare before Christmas then sees my story "The Nightmare before Laura." Have fun and stay faithful to me! Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos!


	12. Nyoko

_Okay, it has been about two months since I last updated so here it is. The new chapter! Enjoy the show!_

Tara stared up at the dark figure. It was leaning down at her but it didn't make any other movements. Tara quickly backed away from the creature and stood up. She took out her staff and aimed it at the creature. She looked around quickly to find Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita. She spotted them at the end of the ice berg. All of them had fear and confusion on their faces. They seemed to be too scared to attack the thing. Tara then whipped her face back to the creature that was now stand straight up and gazing at Tara. She noticed that the thing was wearing a cloak with the hood over its head. She couldn't see the creatures face but she could see two dark blue spell binding eyes. Then, there was silence. It was just Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, and Tara staring at the being in front of them. Finally, Yumi found the nerve to speak.

"What do you want?" She asked it in a near whisper voice. "What are you?" To everyone's surprise the creature laughed. It was a light air like laugh.

"I'm sorry; my shyness must have scarred you." The creature said in the same air like voice. The creature quickly took off the hood of its cloak to reveal the face of a girl. The girl had light blue skin which made her look like she was frozen. She had long ocean blue hair that went down to her shoulder. The girl gave a nice smile to the gang which left them a little confused. Was this thing a friend or a very clever enemy?

"Okay then, who are you again?" Ulrich asked in amazement. He motioned for Tara to lower her weapon but she still kept it aimed on the girl. She still didn't trust her.

"I am Nya." The girl said with a smile. She then spread her arms to show the gang what was around them. "And this is Nyoko!" Tara looked around her and noticed the place she and the gang were in.

Nyoko was a land of ice, no tree, no plant life, just ice land and water. It reminded Tara of the polar region in Lyoko. She turned back to Nya and then to Aelita.

"I was right Jeremy, this is a circuit clone!" Aelita exclaimed in joy. The joy was cut short though, when Jeremy didn't' answer back. "Jeremy, are you there?" Aelita's face turned to terror as she looked to all of her friends for and explanation. "Why isn't he answering?"

"Maybe Sissy woke up again." Ulrich suggested. Yumi shake her head to this.

"He would have still told us that he was here." She reasoned. Nya laughed at this. Tara narrowed her eyes to the Nyokian.

"What is so funny huh?" Tara asked harshly.

"It's just this is the second time someone has tried to contact someone named Jeremy." Nya explained. The gang looked at her with shock in their eyes. Tara slowly approached Nya.

"Someone else was here." Tara said with a hope in her eyes. Nya nodded happily. "Who was this person?" Suddenly, Nya eyes turned day dreamish and a smile appeared on her face.

"Why my dear love Odd Della-Robbia." She replied.

_DA, DA, DA, DA! A twist or not. We have now discovered Nyoko and Odd's love, now what? You will just have to wait until next time for the new thrilling chapter. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos._


	13. Sorry ya'll 2

Hey everyone. Just wanted to let you know that I won't be updating my stories for a few more weeks or months. My cat just died and I really don't want to write anything until I'm fully over it. And nobody better give me crap saying that I haven't even update anyways! I don't want to hear anything bout it kay? I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, Bathe the Whales, and Pay the Hobos.


End file.
